Pieces Falling into Place
by Vocaloid Fans
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a 16 year old girl who moved to Okinawa, Japan. On her first day of school, she had a fateful encounter with a boy, 17, named Shion Kaito. She would have never guessed that having so much fun with him as friends would transform into something even greater.
1. Beginning

_**Pieces Falling into Place**_

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings**_

**Miku**

My brother Mikuo and I moved to Okinawa, Japan two weeks ago. My parents died when I was 14 and my brother 16; after they passed away, we were forced to go into a foster system until Mikuo turned 18 and was able to take custody of me. I was enrolled in a really crowded and atrocious city school with the worst students you'll ever meet. Because of the bullying that was happening around the school, I tried to fit in so I wouldn't become a victim. I wore skinny jeans and delightful shirts like the other girls in school. I wore my teal hair in pigtails and styled my hair every morning. That didn't keep the monsters away, though. A girl named Yuzuki Yukari caught onto my strategy and started to tease me. I thought nothing of it and ignored her, which, by the way, might have been one of the worst decisions of my life. Not only did she get her best friend, Tone Rion, to help but she also brought in her boyfriend, Shion Taito. That's when things started to get corrupt.

Now, moving on from my backstory in Tokyo. I changed into my usual gray hoodie with blue skinny jeans and black high tops; I kept my hair down and had it covering half my face. I was self conscious of my appearance. Mikuo drove me to my new school and dropped me off, waving good-bye and sped away. My hair flowed behind me as I strolled to Class 1-A. I clenched the inward handle to the sliding door and slowly slid it open. I strode into the classroom and immediately their gaze fell onto me.

**Kaito**

I took a seat in a chair, as always, towards the back of the classroom, being noticed was not something I fancied. Gakupo and I were screwing around; he was going off about how he thought his mom almost poisoned him with the ham sandwich the other night. But out of nowhere, the entire classroom went silent; I turned to see the fuss. But Gakupo didn't seem interested. I turned to see a girl in casual clothes, all I know is she was not from here, I would remember. I didn't notice but I seemed to stop talking and just, stare. I was absolutely silent and staring. Gakupo started to tug on me; I turned half of my attention towards him. I tried to signal the girl, but he didn't seem to get the obvious hint. But before I could understand what he was talking about now, Rin raced to her and started to pull at her hair

**Miku**

As the girl with the short yellow hair tugged on my hair, I took a small footstep back. "Your hair is so beautiful! It's so long and soft like silk! I'm so jealous!" She held my lengthy hair in her arms and smiled at me. "It goes down to your ankles and yet there are no tangles! I wish my hair could grow out so long!" Before I could say anything, a girl with short green hair and a boy, who looked a lot like the girl obsessing over my hair, pried her off of me. They dragged her to her seat and I casually straightened out my hair.

The teacher smirked. "Ms. Hatsune?" I nodded. "Have a seat in one of the empty desks, please." I paced to an empty desk in the back that was placed next to the window. Sitting next to me was a boy with dark blue hair. I glanced at him but quickly looked away as I noticed he was looking at me. My face started to get hot so I stared out the window so no one would notice. The teacher, who went by Mrs. Lola, started to teach her Algebra lesson.

I occasionally glanced at the clock; wishing school would be over soon. As I scanned around the room, our gaze met and a barely noticeable red crossed my face.

**Kaito**

Once she looked at me, my brain went scrambled. She was in reaching distance, but I didn't want to shock her so I just continued to stare. After a while, a feeling of recognition fell upon me. I couldn't pin point what it was, but something hit me.

Even though I was not sure she was looking at me, I flashed an award-winning smile at her.

**Miku**

Right when he smiled at me, my heart fluttered. My face turned a bright red and I dug my head into my arms. I didn't lift my head up until the bell rang for lunch.

The school we went to was weird. We only had one teacher, like in elementary school, and she taught all subjects. I left my bag in the room and exited the classroom. I took a few paces down the hall when the girl with the green hair caught up to me.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. Rin can be really uppity at some times." She smiled. "I'm Gumi by the way."

I looked up at her. "Miku." Gumi took my wrist and stopped in the hall. She let go and put her hands at her side.

"Wanna sit with me for lunch?" I twisted to her and gave a small smile. "Sure." She giggled and rotated around. "Follow me!" She made her way down the hall, a happy smile on her face.

I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want to make friends. I know that might sound pathetic but the friends I had in Tokyo betrayed me and told everyone about me. If I do make friends, I'll make sure not to tell them much.

Gumi took me outside to a circle table, which already had four people sitting there. They all turned to us and waved.

"It's the new girl!" The same yellow haired girl jumped up.

"I'm sorry about earlier! Your hair is so amazing, it's irresistible." She tugged at her own hair. "My hair is so boring and short." She sighed then energy coursed through her again. "I'm Kagamine Rin!" She tossed herself onto that boy who looked like her. "And this is my twin Len!"

Len pushed her off. "Calm down Rin."

I nodded. Gumi sat down and gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sit. I'll introduce you to everyone else."

I sat down next to her. Gumi put her arm around Len.

"As Rin said, this is Len. He's no fun and to mature to be 14." Len frowned.

"That's not true! I can be fun!" Gumi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a girl with somewhat long pink hair.

"That is Luka. She loads of fun and is amazing at doing make-up." Luka smiled softly. Gumi waved her hand at a boy with blonde hair and a bandage over left eye.

"This is Oliver. He's shy but when he warms up to you, he's pretty cool." She looked around the table.

"Huh. The other two aren't here." Gumi shrugged. I frowned. ~Other two?~

**Kaito**

I walked next to Gakupo; we were discussing the importance of ice cream in todays broken society. Then, the conversation turned into an argument as he mentioned his love for eggplant. I rolled my eyes,

"They are so disgusting! No flavor but ice cream is so delicious." I said and licked my lips.

"Eggplants are a important part of nutrition and can benefit to your health." Gakupo responded.

"You are actually being smart for once! God, do you actually have a brain?" I asked, smirking like crazy. He just frowned and continued walking.

They went to the circle table and didn't think about the new person sitting there. They continued to argue about the importance of certain foods in the food chain.

**Miku**

Two other boys sat down. As they kept talking, Gumi started to get annoyed. She stood up, marching over to them. She stood there for a few seconds before she sighed and slapped them upside the head.

"Guys!" Gumi crossed her arms. I couldn't help but grin. They rubbed their heads and looked at Gumi.

**Kaito**

"Jesus Gumi! What was that for?" I asked harshly. Gakupo found it best to not argue with a lady. I continued to rub the back of my head.

"Guys, meet Miku, this is Gakupo…" her voice got annoyed quickly "and… Kaito." She said in disappointment. I glared at her.

**Miku**

Gakupo waved at me, elbowing Kaito in the side. He whispered something into his ear. I looked over at Kaito and my faced started to burn so I stuffed a small piece of a leek in my mouth. I chewed it, hoping I wasn't blushing.

Kaito

"Kaito! Say hi! Don't be a bitch." Gakupo whispered in my ear. I looked at the new girl and waved "Hi I am Kaito." He said to her "I bet you and I can be best friends, because Gakupo is just not sufficing." I said and smiled. Gakupo turned to me and smacked me upside the head "Watch it!" he said. I just chuckled.

**Miku**

I giggled. That was the first time I giggled or laughed in a long time. Luka sighed and looked Gakupo.

"Girls, Girls. Your both pretty now just please shut up." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned back, crossing her legs.

**Kaito**

I put my arms against my head

"I know, I know, it is difficult being this fabulous, all the jealousy arising and all." Gakupo leaned against Luka and made kissy faces Luka didn't seem to be amused.

"You know you like it." He said. Luka giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"You know me best." Gumi looked over at Miku.

"I probably should've told you but Gakupo and Luka are dating."

**Miku**

I smiled a full smile. They didn't seem so bad. They were just a regular bunch of friends who love to joke around. I could actually get used to this. I lifted my hand and gingerly pushed my hair back behind my ear, showing my whole face.

**Kaito**

I looked at Miku and my mouth dropped. She looked so beautiful with her hair back. I smiled and flipped my hair back as well trying to model my face, although it didn't seem to work as well and my hair fell back into place. Gakupo gave me a weird look. I didn't seem to care because my eyes were locked on Miku.

**Miku**

I gazed at Kaito, my icy blue eyes soft. I shyly smiled at him. Rin kept look between us and she gasped. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" She started to jump up and down, clapping. Oliver pulled her down. "Rin!" I giggled and glanced at my hands. I decided that I'm going to wear my favorite outfit tomorrow.

**Kaito**

I looked at Rin confused "What IS going on?" I asked. I didn't take his gaze off of Miku but casually looked at the rest of the group. Rin stood up to say something but Len clapped his hand over Rin's mouth and dragged her down. He whispered in her hear.

"Shut up! Let them find out on their own." He let go of Rin and sat back down. Rin sat up.

"Nothing is going on. I was joking." She forced a fake laugh.

"Oh okay, I was confused for a second." I responded.

**Miku**

I stared at Rin. She kept glaring at Len, obviously disappointed for some unknown reason. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bell ringing Gumi checked her phone and gasped. "It's the school bell! School is over!" We all stopped talking and then, we all burst out laughing.

**Kaito**

I laughed along with them. I looked at Miku again,

"Do you need help unpacking?" I managed to say over laughs. Rin seemed to get excited at my offer and I looked her,

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for her health.

"I'm fine." Rin smiled.

**Miku**

I smiled. "I'm fine with it as long as my brother is okay, too." Luka opened her eyes and lifted her head from Gakupo's shoulder.

"Brother? Shouldn't it be your parent's choice?" My heart went empty and stared down at the ground.

"My parents died two years ago."

**Kaito**

I frowned "Luka! Watch what you say before you just say it!" I yelled at her. "I am really sorry." I said to Miku. I wanted to change the subject without making it obvious but couldn't decide how too.

**Miku**

I looked up and shook my head, smiling at Kaito and Luka.

"It's fine really. My parents were abusive so I don't miss them all that much." I had lied. My father was abusive but my mother always loved and cared for me. I missed her so much but I didn't want to show it. I stood up and looked at them. "So. Does anyone else want to help?" They all smiled and stood up. Gumi walked over to her and locked arms with her.

"We all do!" I smiled.

"Follow me then." I led the way to my house. We all talked to each other, Kaito being unusually quiet.

**Kaito**

I felt a little less myself, I felt extremely bad for Miku. I am not one to have pity for another person, but this was a new friend of mine and it seemed to affect me quite a bit.

"Hey you okay?" Gakupo asked. I nodded and played off a smile. He seemed to believe me because he turned his attention to Luka again.

**Miku**

We reached the house so fast since it wasn't that far away.

"We're here." I unhooked arms with Gumi and opened the door.

"Mikuo? You home?" Mikuo appeared out of the kitchen. I smiled.

"My friends want to help unpack. Is that okay?"

"Yeah as long as they don't break anything." I smiled and invited him in. Rin gasped as she spotted Mikuo.

"Len! His hair is exactly like Miku's! They must be twins!" Len sighed and looked at Rin.

"They can't be twins." Mikuo chuckled.

"Nah. I'm two years older than Miku." He rolled up his sleeves.

**Kaito**

I went into the house and brushed my hair out of my face. I looked at Mikuo and smiled at him. Miku's parents didn't seem to bother her, so I am trying to ignore it.

"So all there is left to unpack is the kitchen, living room, and mine and Miku's room. One of you can help Miku and I guess the rest can help down here in the kitchen and living room."

"I will help Miku." I volunteered. Rin jumped around also excited about that comment. I looked at her confused again.

**Miku**

I smiled at him. I linked my arm with his and looked up at him. I didn't realize he was so much taller than I was.

"Come, my servant!" I pulled him upstairs to my room. It was the second biggest room. There weren't many boxes and I opened the closet.

"I'll hang up my clothes after we put my bed together." I went to two of the boxes and opened them, pulling out a few metal bed frames. I opened the tool bag and invited him to sit next to me.

**Kaito**

I sat next to Miku happily and started to mess with the frame. I placed the pieces in order of where they go.

"That is all I have got. Now you become my servant and put it together." He said and pointed at the pieces.

**Miku**

I giggled and put my hair in a single ponytail to keep my hair out of my way. I took a screwdriver out of the bag and started to put it all together. I started humming one of my favorite songs for fun.

**Kaito**

Kaito listened to Miku humming and smiled. "You are doing all the handy work… I don't think this is how it is supposed to work." Kaito reached down to grab another screwdriver. He attempts to screw the loose screws in, but it didn't seem to go very well. He dropped the screwdriver on his foot and squinted. "Never mind, girl power!"

**Miku**

I laughed. "You ruined it." I started to fix it, a smile fixed on my face. I had never been so happy ever since my parents died. Being with Kaito and everyone else has filled me with joy. I finished putting the bed frame together.

"There! I swear if you ruin it, I'll beat you with a leek." I smiled mischievously.

**Kaito**

I looked at her smiling.

"By the way, if we are going to be friends I must ask you something very important, crucial to our friendship." He said and put on a serious face

"Do you like…" he paused and got his act together "Ice cream? If not I am sorry but we can't be friends."

**Miku**

I looked at him. What an odd question.

"Well. Who wouldn't like ice cream?" I smiled and stood up.

"No one in their right mind would dislike ice cream." I walked over to the fridge that I had asked Mikuo to put in my room and pulled out a Popsicle, tossing it to him.

**Kaito**

"Oh my god, I love you. So much." I said and dug into the Popsicle. While eating we continued to unpack boxes continuing our discussion on ice cream. I held my finger up. "Wait! To make your room complete you must have a picture of the one and only…" I said and paused "Moi!" I said and smiled.

**Miku**

I laughed. "Are you serious?" I looked at him. "If anything, this room needs more leek stuff." I crossed my arm and gazed at him.

**Kaito**

I frowned

"No, no room is complete without a picture of me." I replied and took out my phone. I held it at the horrible Tumblr view and held piece sign

"Selfie!"I said and snapped a picture.

**Miku**

I smiled and reached forward, snatching his phone from his grip.

"Nope! It's all about the leek." I smiled over at him, closing his phone.

**Kaito**

I reached over her trying to grab my phone. I grabbed hold of it and yanked it back trying to loosen her grip, but we ended both falling on the bed. I hovered over her and let go of the phone quickly. Our faces seemed so close, much closer than I had ever imagined.

**Miku**

I stared at him, my face a bright red. Our bodies were pressed against each other's and his face was about 3 inches away from mine. I couldn't seem to move or speak. I just laid there in embarrassment.

**Kaito**

I brushed the hair out of her face and smiled "Am I squishing you?" I asked her. Gakupo walked through the door and looked at them his eyes widened.

"Yah bro! Gettin' some!"

I rolled off of Miku "Knock next! Jesus man!" I replied back to him.

**Miku**

I sat up and quickly straightened my clothes.

"Gakupo! We weren't doing anything. We just tripped and we ended up in an awkward position." I was talking as fast I possibly could.

**Kaito**

"Ya! Whatever she said!" he got off of the bed and pushed Gakupo out of the room, my feet dragging on the floor. He whispered to Gakupo "Dude, don't ruin this for me!" Gakupo looked at Miku and smiled

"Have fun…" wink wink, nudge nudge. "click, click"

**Miku**

I sat down on the bed, coving my face, which was still flushed red. "Oh my god that was so embarrassing." I didn't look up at Kaito. I was still much too embarrassed.

**Kaito**

"Ehh, don't worry about it, I have caught him and Luka doing much naughtier things… that is nothing." I responded and greeted her with a smiled. I walked over to Miku and sat next to her.

"Soo…. We need those leek pictures don't we?"

**Miku**

I looked up at him and smiled. I glanced over at the time and frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow. It's almost eight o'clock." I stood up and started to leave the room, looking back at him with a warm smile.

"It was really fun hanging out with you." I giggled and left the room.

**Kaito**

I smiled brightly "Ya! It was awesome." I said and got up "I feel like I said that to a wall." I noticed she had already left. I walked out to where I could see her and yelled again "Ya it was awesome." ~Please don't tell me she heard me the first time..~ I thought.

**Miku**

As I watched everyone leave, I kept finding myself staring at Kaito. I smiled.

"Hey Kaito!" He turned around to look at me, a smile on his face. I ran up to him and did the unexpected. I hugged him. I, literally, threw my arms around his neck and held him close to me. I let go a few seconds later and ran inside, closing the door behind me.

**Kaito**

I looked at her as she disappeared into the doorway "Huh. Well that happened." I smiled lightly and turned around and walked with the other group.

**Miku**

I smiled and went upstairs, changing into my leek pajamas. I set the alarm clock and brushed my hair and teeth, crawling into the bed. I sat there, thinking about everything that has happened today. I slid under the sheets and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

**Kaito**

I got to my house and said 'hi' to my parents. They asked how my day went and I smiled.

"Oh my gosh mom…. It was the most amazing day ever! So there is a new student and we like…. Talked I guess. And…. You know. It was pretty cool." My mom smiled

"What is his name?" she asked me. I grinned, "It is a her… and her name is Miku." My mom sat in a chair and waved her hands

"Details, details." I sat down next to my mom and smiled "Her eyes…. and the perfect hair, and unique personality, and uhhhh she is just…" I paused to think of the word "Perfect." I smiled "Oh ya. And she smells reallllyyy good. And she has the perfect height… and skin tone… and those eyes!" My little sister Kaiko walked into the kitchen with my mom and me.

"Kaito has a girlfriend, Kaito has a girlfriend." She continued to chant. Kaito smiled

"God I wish." My mom looked at me and smiled

"Well… she sounds lovely." I went up to my room "Well, I need to go to bed now!" I said to my mom and changed into ice cream and Popsicle pajamas. I turned off the lights and lay in bed. I fell asleep quickly having a small dream about ice cream minions.


	2. Talent Show

Pieces Falling into Place

Chapter 2: Talent Show

Miku

It has been a month since I started to attend Okinawa Razor High School. I had really grown attached to Gumi, Kaito and the others. I hadn't told them anything besides my parents being deceased.

I was wearing one of my favorite outfits. It was a red/pink dress that I called the Vintage Dress Model. I put my hair up in two pigtails, leaving out the crown. I left my house and got in the car. Mikuo drove me to school and said his casual goodbye. I entered the school and went to the classroom, going inside.

Kaito

I as always, was talking to Gakupo. We were discussing the upcoming talent show like everyone.

"I am not going to be in it, but I do want to go to watch… you know make fun of Meiko a bit. The usual." He just smirked although I was dead serious. Miku came into the room and people started staring, which was weird because that stopped a while ago. I turned to see what they were talking about and I knew. Just like that I was feeling really queasy. She looked a ton different than normal, in a good way though. I looked at her, my face glowing a light pink. I couldn't help but eye her; she looked absolutely amazing. I turned to look at Gakupo, sadly to find, he was staring too. I just hit him and he stopped just like that.

Miku

I blushed and sat down.

The end of the second quarter was nearing and the only thing people are chatting about is the Talent Show coming up soon. The Student Council has already started planting up posters around the school saying when and where we should audition. I was actually planning on trying out. I don't think I have any special talents so I'll just sing even though I don't sound decent.

As I sat at the circle table outdoors, I decided to ask if either of them is going to audition. Gumi viewed me and sighed.

"There really is no point. Meiko always wins." I glanced at her.

"Who's Meiko?" I scowled. She must be really good to win every year.

"Meiko is the most popular girl in school. Everyone wants to date her and she wins every talent show with her singing." Gumi gestured towards a girl with short brown hair. I immediately knew that was Meiko. She wore a red belly shirt with a short red skirt and short black leggings that didn't even go down to her knees.

Kaito

I heaved my hand up,

"I don't want to date her! Not at all." Luka gazed at me and moved her hair behind her shoulder.

"Sucks to be you. Everyone knows that Meiko has a massive crush on you." I grinned

"I mean, what can I say?" I said and chuckled. She just glared at me.

"I don't like her though. At all. She is U-G-L-Y. I am sorry… but its true. She is trying way to hard. I mean geez. Just go get a freaking boyfriend. I aint got time for that kind of crap. In fact I will prove it to you. "I said and nodded.

"Oh god…" Len said and I just sneered. I walked to Meiko and beamed at her. Trying to be presentable.

"Oh hey Kaito." She said tremendously provocatively. I just smiled.

"So I heard that there is this guy that really likes you and you know, I think you need a boyfriend to fulfill your hollow hole of desperation." I put on a smile.

"It is not happening. Ever." I said and walked to Miku. I put my arm around her trying to make Meiko jealous.

"Yup that's right. Back off." I sat down next to Miku keeping my arm around her and whispered just loud enough for her to hear "Whore…" I turned my head ignoring her comments of pleading and desperation

"But Kaito I am so much prettier, but Kaito, I am better."

"Jesus woman shut up!" I shouted and she became silent. I turned to Miku and smiled brightly and sincere "The ladies… they love me." I flipped my hair sassily.

Miku

I stared at him.

"K-Kaito. What are you doing?" My face began turning red as his arm was around me. I had no clue what was going on but I couldn't seem to budge a muscle. He, surprisingly, smelled really good. I blushed even more at the thought. Rin was staring at us, her eyes filled with happiness. Everyone at the table just stared in bewilderment.

Kaito

"Oh, this, its nothing, she wouldn't believe I was with anyone else." I looked at everyone else "What? Is this awkward?" I asked wondering why they were staring. I slowly raised my hand wondering if their eyes would follow like in the movies.

"Didn't work. Dang-it." I looked at all of them "What? Do I have something on my face?" I waved my hands hoping it would catch their attention.

Miku

I looked him straight in the eye.

"I think they are staring because we aren't dating."

Kaito

"So… me and Luka aren't dating either and they aren't staring at her." I was extremely confused on the subject. I just shrugged and walked to my normal spot.

"I mean… I did that so Meiko would back off. I don't like her and she likes me. It just doesn't work, so I chose Miku to help me make her jealous."

Miku

I looked at him and smiled at his confusion.

"We know you did that to get Meiko to back off but…you had your arm around me and weren't dating." I blushed again and looked away.

Kaito

"Isn't that the point? I make her jealous by putting my arm around you… but… the catch is it is a prank." I said proud of myself

"See what I did there. She actually thinks we are dating."

"But why did you chose Miku?" Rin smiled at her question,

"Easy, because I wouldn't ever date any of you other people. Duh." I replied thinking nothing of it. Rin seemed a little hurt but I shook it off…. Girls. Just then, Rin jumped from her feet, the hurt leaving her eyes.

"SO YOU WOULD DATE MIKU!?" She jumped up and down excited.

"Where did you get that from? I mean more than any of you other girls. I mean Luka… yeah no. You, not happening. So I chose Miku." Rin was clapping her hands and giggling.

"You said you wouldn't date any of us other girls. You basically said that you wouldn't date us with the exception of Miku." Gumi smiled.

"You girls make everything you hear something different, I just mean I would not just randomly date Miku, I mean if I got to know her a bit and so on… it is a more likely possibility. But not now. I just wanted Meiko to know I hate her. Jesus."

Miku

A little squeal escaped me when he said that he would date me. I covered my mouth, a florescent red on my cheeks. ~This is soooooooooo embarrassing!~

Kaito

I looked at Miku.

"What was that?" I asked wondering why she squealed.

"But, I choose ice cream over all of you. Sorry." I replied honestly. "Ice ream is totally girl friend material. Not that you aren't Miku, I mean I wouldn't know. You like ice cream so I guess you are. Ugh I am confusing myself now."

Miku

Before I could reply, the lunch bell rang. I sighed of relief and stood up. We all made our way to class. After that, I don't really remember. I auditioned and made it into the talent show.

As I made my way to my house, I was choosing the three songs I would perform. I decided between three, one that I had written myself. I chose my outfits for the talent show and went to sleep.

Tonight was the talent show. I told Gumi that I had made into the show and was going to be singing. Next thing I knew, all my friends were going to go. I was getting ready when I spotted Meiko. She came up to me and glared.

"You stole Kaito from me and now you want to take my pride. Not going to happen." She smirked and turned away.

"I doubt your any good, anyway." I rolled my eyes and finished putting on my make up. I was wearing my gray sleeveless shirt with a teal tie to match my hair. My skirt was black with a teal end and my boots went past my knees. They were black with blue lining. My hair was in pigtails as it always is now. I started to get nervous as I listened and watched all the performers. I doubt I could beat any of them but I refuse to get last place.

Kaito

I sat in the second row with the rest of the crew. We all started talking about Miku's performance. Neither of us had ever heard her sing, but we all had absolute faith in her. Especially me. I couldn't want to hear her songs and her voice, I already knew it will be amazing, but it will be better to actually hear it and take it all in.

Miku

As they called my name, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. People started to clap as they did with every other performer. The music started to play and I started to sing when I needed to be. I actually sounded surprisingly good. It came to the part where I had to go high and hold a note. I thought I messed up bad but as the lights turned red and smoke shot up from the stage, everyone cheered so I held the note.

Kaito

I listened to Miku singing; shocked she was actually better than I ever could of pictured. My mouth dropped at her enthusiasm and she seemed comfortable on the stage even if everyone was watching her. I smiled and put all attention on her. Her first song was really cool and suited her in every way.

Miku

I finished the song and was surprised how loud the applause was. I smiled and exited the stage as Meiko grabbed the microphone from me. I sighed and walked past her. She got on the stage and started to sing The World is Mine. Her cheers were loud as well. She smirked at me.

Kaito

"Boo! You suck! Miku was so much better!" I yelled at the cheering people and to Meiko. I was way to proud of Miku to express and couldn't wait to congratulate her. Everyone else in the crew seemed to support me as well; Miku defiantly deserved all of the appreciation. Once the show had ended I shot up and ran to the back stage followed by everyone else. When we saw her, Gumi gave her a huge hug and so did everyone else resulting in a huge group hug, but I waited for it to be over, not joining in.

Miku

I giggled. Rin was holding onto my arm, staring at me with admiration.  
>"You sound amazing!" I blushed.<p>

"N-N-No. I'm not that good." They all disagreed immediately. They started to pull away from, still chattering about my singing.

Kaito

Once everyone let go of Miku, I rushed forward and hugged her too.

"God you are amazing!" I said. I hoped everyone else wouldn't find this awkward I mean, they all hugged her too. I didn't seem to want to let go it was odd, especially in front of everyone else there.

Miku

I blushed. "T-Thank you." I stammered. The announcer came on.

"All of those still in talent show have 10 minutes to get ready for their next performance."

I gently pulled away and look at them all.

"I better start getting ready." I smiled and went to the room that was provided for us.

Kaito

I nodded

"Go get em' girl!" I yelled and went back to my seat with everyone else. We were all excited to hear Miku again for her amazing talents. My hands started to shake because I was so anxious. I hope her next song is just as fantastic as the last.

Miku

I got into my Vintage Dress and brushed my hair out. I put on my heels and my arm pieces. I was completely ready as they started to call names for performances. There were originally 30 performances and now there are 10. The performances seemed to fly by as they called my name. I stepped out onto the stage and smiled at the cheers. I started to sing, dancing perfectly to Romeo and Cinderella.

Kaito

As I did with the last, I listened intensely to her singing. I liked this song even more than the last one. Gakupo nudged me and I turned to look at him.

"Look at those moves! I understand why you like her now." I rolled my eyes but actually paid attention to her dancing. I smiled and nodded in agreement at his remark.

Miku

I no longer was scared. As I sang, I couldn't help but glance at Kaito every now and then. The song finished and I smiled, breathing heavily. They cheered and I went backstage, handing the microphone to Meiko. She scowled at me and went on the stage. She started to sing and dance to Packaged. I ignored her singing and thought about how pumped up the crowd was. ~Was I really that good?~

Kaito

"Ewwwwww! Just stop trying!" I yelled at the stage again. I always insulted her but I was even more into it now that she was competing against Miku. "Ice cream did it better!" everyone else tried to shut me up but without fail, I continued to insult Meiko. I never noticed she was so terrible at singing until I compared her to Miku; they were not even in the same league.

Miku

Meiko finished. Her cheers were no were near as loud as mine. For some reason, that made me feel accomplished. I listened to the announcer who said that there will be a 5 minute intermission.

Kaito

I raced over to Miku and smiled

"Woop Woop!" I said to her. I smiled brightly and Gakupo shoved me.

"Be quiet leave her alone. God she is probably stressed."

"Ehh… whatever." I replied.

Like before Gumi hugged her again but the others didn't join in.

"You are so good at this!" Gumi said smiling brightly.

Miku

I looked at her. "I'm not all that good." I smiled. "But I appreciate your courtesy." I put my hair down and glanced over at Kaito who was smiling at me. I smiled back and started to brush my hair.

Kaito

I frowned

"Gumi! She is not good, she is amazing, phenomenal, great, fantastic, ect. Like come on, good? That just doesn't cut it." I said and propped my legs making my hips bulge

"I mean seriously give the girl some credit." I said in a girly voice.

Miku

I blushed. "You guys are making me all blushy!" I laid my head down, using my arms to cover my face. "It's embarrassing." My voice was muffled.

Kaito

"You are friends with us, it is gonna happen. You will get all of the credit!" I said to her

"No need to get blushy either, we are all just here to support you." Len said.

"Yup!" They all agreed with me. We all thought the same and were all up to cheer on our friends.

Miku

I looked up at them and lifted my head. "Thank you." I felt my eyes start to get warm and I pushed back the feeling of crying.

"I never would have imagined I would be friends with such amazing people." I smiled.

Kaito

"I know, I know, no one thinks they can be friends with people like me…" the whole group stared at me harshly.

"I mean us." I played off a smile for my save. Gakupo turned over to me and smirked

"Nice save." I nodded.

"I know, I know." I replied and shrugged "It comes naturally."

Miku

I giggled and stood up. When the guy told Meiko and I, the final two, to get ready, I started to get nervous. I never actually sung the song I was going to sing and I don't play the piano. I had asked Mikuo to teach me those few notes and I hoped I would remember.

Kaito

I went and sat down.

"Break a leg!" I said to her and waited for her next song. I turned to Gakupo and whispered to him.

"I seem to be really sweaty…" I told him. He just looked at me weird

"That is a sign." He whispered and smirked

"Of what?" I asked curiously

"You have a crush on her! I have already told you this."

"Ugh. Did it really take you this long to figure out? Wow I thought we had best friend intuition."

Miku

Meiko volunteered to go first. She decided to sing Dear CoCo Girls in her swimsuit. When she finished, most of the cheers were from guys. She winked at them and jumped up and down for their enjoyment and to get their votes. ~What a dirty trick.~

Kaito

I don't fine Meiko very attractive so I just looked at the stage grossed out.

"Why cant Miku be in a bathing suit?" I asked a little too loud. I didn't seem to care if all the people stared at me weird. It was a true wish I wanted. Gakupo glared at me.

"Bro! So uncool, so uncool." I just smiled and shrugged "What? It is a dream come true."

Miku

It was my turned. I didn't take the microphone since I was using an earpiece. The piano was ready for her. I took a deep breath and sat down on the stool. I started to play the piano. I had already made up a name for the song I wrote: Rolling Girl.

Kaito

I listened to her sing, noticing this song was a lot more serious than her last song. The whole thing was a giant metaphor for something so deep. I caught on quickly and was suddenly a bit depressed. I felt so bad for her and now she is singing about something so important. If she doesn't win, I don't know what is a matter with the people in this school.

Miku

I used a struggle type tone with hints of anger. As I sang the song, I started to get a sad expression. I kept singing, finished the song, cheers breaking out. Everyone was screaming and cheering me on. I smiled and made my way backstage.

Kaito

I was so proud of Miku but I was still a little depressed because of the song. I waited for the results in my chair crossing my fingers for Miku. She easily deserved to win; she was so talented, and overall fantastic at preforming.

Miku

As the audience casted their vote, I waited anxiously. Meiko was over-confident in herself and kept saying that she won. When he called us onto the stage, he had us stand on the opposite sides of him. He said that the winner had won by a phenomenal amount of votes. When he opened the envelope, my heard started to race.

"And the winner is….Hatsune Miku!" My eyes widened as everyone stood up, yelling and chanting my name. Meiko stared at me in disbelief.

Kaito

I cheered for Miku proudly.

"Yeah go Miku!" everyone else followed my lead making us the loudest group in the audience. We all high fived each other jumping around, Len however was much to formal and just clapped for Miku. We all just glared at him before continuing to cheer on Miku.

Miku

I covered my mouth. ~I won!~ This was the first thing I ever won. I spotted my friends in the second row and rushed off the stage, embracing Gumi in a hug since she was my best friend and all.

Kaito

I smiled at Gumi and Miku. They looked so happy, and I was very happy for her too. We all were still really pumped for Miku winning. But at the same time, we all knew this could lead to negative vibes from Meiko. She always won, and never got beat by someone, especially no one who I hang out with.

Miku

Gumi kept congratulating me. I laughed.

"I can't believe I won!" Rin tackled me, almost in tears. ~Why is she crying?~ Rin laughed.

"I don't know why I'm crying! I'm just so happy."

Kaito

I grunted

"Girls, so emotional! God, are you guys… you know… especially stimulated or something? She won, it is amazing but not a emotional event." I said hoping I didn't offend Miku. Girls are just so confusing and annoying sometimes.

"And Gumi, more people get a turn to hug her! I mean Luka and Gakupo might not, they are to busy… doing whatever they do. But you know… Len and Rin and such."

Miku

I laughed at Kaito. "I don't know why Rin is so emotional. It's just a talent show." Rin stood up straight and firm.

"I might be crying because someone actual beat Meiko at some thing! And it just happens to be one of my friends!"

Kaito

"Yup! I am proud of you Miku!" I said to her. Everyone looked at me weird.

"What? Aren't we all proud of her… god why do you think guys keep doing that?" he asked.

"Because it is so true!" Luka said trying to cover for him so he doesn't catch on to why they were actually looking at him. Like Len said, they want him to find out himself.

Miku

I smiled. "Thank you!" Meiko came over pushing me back.

"You bitch! You must have used some kind of voice editor program to have won!" I caught myself and crossed my arms.

"Gee. Who pissed in your cheerio's?" I smirked at her. Meiko simply gritted her teeth.

Kaito

I snickered and held my hand up for Miku to high five. "Nice. Just wow." I alleged and couldn't stop chuckling.

"Meiko, she is just superior to you. Sorry, but she definitely is." I just shrugged

"So back off of her. Anyone who muddles with any of them, messes with me." I said on a more serious note.

"Me too." Gakupo said and stood next to him.

Miku

I high-fived Kaito; a small smile playing on my face. Meiko glared at them.

"This is between me and her. Not you two." She turned back to Miku.

"Watch your back." She stormed off, furious. I narrowed my eyes as she walked away.

"What a spoiled brat."

Kaito

"What have I been telling you? Girls, always out for something. And you know, I understand why she is all jelly about me, I mean come on, but just the fact you are better at singing it is just stupid."

Miku

I sneered at him. "Who would be jelly of you?" I looked at him mockingly. "Maybe it's your scarf." I grabbed one tail of his scarf and pulled it off, wrapping it around my own neck. "So fluffy." I spoke to him playfully.

Kaito

I glared at her "My scarf, mine." I said and took it back. "I know it is fluffy, I like it too." I said sternly "I should actually be going, I should get to sleep, and get ready to go to school."

Miku

I knew it would annoy him if I took his scarf so I did it again, running out of the building. Everyone covered their mouth and went like 'Oooooooooooo'. Rin, on the other hand, squealed with delight.

Kaito

I glared.

"This." I paused for effect

"Is not okay. At all." I ran after her trying to grab my scarf back. "Mine! Only I can wear my scarf." I eventually caught up to her and grabbed her flinging her back and turning her around and smiling

"Gotch ya."

Miku

I was laughing, holding onto his scarf with a tight grip.

"B-B-But Kaito-kun!" I gave him my puppy eyes. "It's so cold and your scarf is so warm." I held his scarf up to my chin, the scarf covering my mouth.

Kaito

I sighed

"Fine. Only for now." I loosened my grip on her shoulders and stepped back.

"But make sure to give it back." I said strictly. But I stayed pretty close to Miku, just in case she made a break for it.

Miku

I made a purring sound and wrapped his scarf around my neck. "Thank you!" I dropped my hands to my side and gazed up at the sky.

"You know. It's been really fun hanging out with you this past month." I smiled over at him.

Kaito

I nodded in agreement

"Yup! It has been great." I said and smiled.

It really was a ton of fun to hang out with her, especially since we had a lot in common.

Miku

I giggled. "Yeah. We really do." I ran my fingers through my hair, glancing at Kaito then back up at the sky.

"I've never actually had friends until now. If I'm going to be honest, I was bullied in Tokyo."

Kaito

I sighed

"Oh, that sucks. I was never really bullied I ignored everyone. Honestly." I said truthfully. I never really cared what people said about me so bullying was never a problem.

Miku

"I didn't care at first. But then they did physical crap." I frowned, sliding one of my sleeves up to show a few scars. I looked up at him.

"I wish I had your confidence."

Kaito

I shook my head "I am not really all that confident, I just don't care. I don't have time to care. People can do whatever they want to me and I honestly will let them. But if people mess with my friends, I get mad. And there is no telling what happens next. These people are my life and messing with them is something no one wants to do."

I didn't pay attention to the scars or even look, I knew what it was and I knew she had moved on. Something that hurt her a while ago doesn't deserve to be remembered. I rolled her sleeves back down,

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff, you have to move ahead not step back. You have all of us now, and nothing will happen to you. I promise, we are like your new family I guess you could say."

Miku

I looked down and closed my eyes, smiling. "Really?" I felt so happy. Having someone I could always turn to makes me feel amazing. To be honest, just looking at Kaito made me happy for some reason.

Kaito

I smiled back to her

"Yup! We will always be here for you. I guarantee it." I suddenly felt extremely protective of Miku, more than I am of other people. Her and I share a certain bond that just happened out of nowhere, and thank god it did. We get along so well, and I can just talk to her. About anything. I feel comfortable around her.

Miku

I heard Mikuo honk the horn and I opened my eyes. "Oh! I gotta go." I took off his scarf and handed it to him, pausing. I blushed as I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye. See you tomorrow." I whispered softly to him, running to the car, getting in.

Kaito

I touched my cheek where she kissed it

"Heh. Wow." I said he waved back to her and wrapped my scarf along my neck. I covered my mouth and walked back to the rest of the group. They all seemed unusually hyper and weird around me. "What?" I asked them.

Miku

Mikuo drove home, telling me that I did great at the Talent Show. I thanked him but just stared out the window. I couldn't believe I had the courage to kiss him on the cheek. I smiled. ~Kaito…~

Kaito

Rin couldn't hold it in anymore.

"SHE LIKES YOU!" She covered her mouth, feeling like she just ruined everything. I looked at Rin weird

"I don't think so, I mean, I don't blame her, but I don't think so." I said to her questionably. If she really did like me, it would be an absolute miracle. I have liked her for a very long time, but I figured she was just freaked out by me. Which is a pretty reasonable accusation if I have to say so myself. Oliver frowned.

"Are you really that blind?"

Miku

We reached the house and I immediately went upstairs. I changed, brushing my hair. ~What should I wear tomorrow…?~ I picked out tomorrows outfit and turned off the light, climbing into bed. I couldn't wait till tomorrow came. Thinking about the next day, I quickly fell asleep, dreaming about leeks and, for some reason, ice cream.

Kaito

"I am not blind at all, in fact I have perfect vision thank you very much." I replied to Oliver's remark.

"And I was being serious, I need to be going, we all have school tomorrow." I waved goodbye to them and went outside to greet my mom who was ready to take me home. I got in the car and she drove me to my house. I went inside and up to my room. I chose clothes for tomorrow and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep, dreaming about Miku and me dancing together, and even some singing duets.


	3. The Question

Pieces Falling into Place

Chapter 3: The Question

Miku

I got dressed in a dress that appears like a sweater. The sleeves went down to my elbows and the dress-sweater, which was a light tan, went halfway down my thighs; the bottom of the dress was pink. My black leggings, which had purple stars on them, went up past my knees. I wore my white high tops with black shoelaces. I put orange headphones around my neck and smiled at my outfit. I wore my hair down and had Mikuo drive me to school like usual. As he drove me, I realized it was only yesterday that I had kissed Kaito on the cheek. Just thinking about it made me nervous. I couldn't help but think what he would say to me today.

Kaito

I got dressed in a school type uniform but with my own twist on it, it was called Parka Model. I walked to school and sat down with Gakupo in homeroom.

"So I am gonna be in the play." I said to him. He turned to me and just laughed at me.

"You, in a play? I am totally going to see this!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "Anyways, I have rehearsal today… it is going to be interesting. But, plus side, I am with Miku!" I said and fist bumped him. "Cha-ching" He smirked and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Get some!" Gakupo said to me.

Miku

I walked into the school, happy that I got into the play. I passed Meiko in the hall, who just glared at me. I ignored her and headed to my class, opening the door and entering the room.

Kaito

I continued to talk to Gakupo, luckily not mentioning ice cream and eggplants… that always ends in a disaster. He told me about how he was going to make everyone come and watch the play, I just sighed.

"I also want to mention I will end up singing." Gakupo just laughed again.

"You… singing… god all those poor peoples ears."

"Hey! You have never heard me sing so you can't say nothing."

"But I really don't want to."

"Fine then, just don't." I replied giving up on this conversation.

Miku

I started to doodle leeks onto one of my papers. I didn't want Kaito to bring up last night since I knew I was going to blush. I continued to draw leeks out of boredom.

Kaito

I looked at Miku and smiled. I was really excited to start working with her on the play. I know it will be a new and amazing experience. I have never sung in front of anyone, so it will be really weird and different.

Miku

I didn't realize he smiled at me. I crossed my legs and started to shade in the drawing, deciding that I would hang it up in my room somewhere. I pushed my hair out of my face and smiled at my masterpiece.

Kaito

I turned back to Gakupo and continued our conversation.

"So… how are you and Luka doing?" I asked Gakupo and he just grinned.

"Oh we are very, very good these days. I like it very much." I looked at him weird and nodded.

"Uhuh. That's lovely." I replied sarcastically.

"And the real question is, how are you going to ask her out?" I was confused about who exactly he was talking about.

"Who?" I asked.

"Miku, duh. You know it is going to happen sometime."

"No, I don't know it will happen, thank you very much."

"But I know it will and that is all that matters." I just rolled my eyes and he smirked back.

Miku

The teacher walked in and I closed my notebook, laying my head on the desk but looked at the teacher. She decided to teach Science first. I wasn't all that good so I tried to pay attention as much as possible.

Kaito

I had no idea what the teacher was talking about but went with it anyway. I tried to keep up but she moved really fast. Once I thought I had enough notes for the day, I closed my binder and just listened to the teacher.

Miku

I started to space out, drifting into deep thought. I only had enough time to check if I was in the play or not. I didn't see who my singing partner was. I hoped it wasn't Akaito. He and Meiko hang out all the time and he's Kaito's brother and it would be awkward. I sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

Kaito

The bell for lunch rang and I practically jumped out of my seat. I went to lunch and sat at the usual table. After a little while, the rest of the group joined me at the table.

"You guys, guess what? I am in the play!" They all had the same reaction as Gakupo, bursting in laughter. I am starting to notice I never do these kind of things based off of peoples reactions.

Miku

I laughed with them but calmed myself down. "What part do you have?" I smiled.

Kaito

"Only the best, Prince Charming. Of course." I said and smiled. Gakupo burst into laughter even more now. I just don't understand why it is so difficult to believe. I am totally Prince Charming material. Yet, everyone is just laughing. I bet they are all just jealous of my skills. Yup, that's it.

Miku

I wasn't laughing. My whole face turned red. "I-I-If you're the Prince then that means…" I wanted to scream of joy but I kept it in. "I have to sing and dance with you!?" I covered my face.

Kaito

"Yup it is going to be awesome. I can't wait to get started." I said with plenty enthusiasm. I feel like she didn't really want to do the parts together but I really don't care. I think it is going to be a lot of fun.

Miku

I couldn't help but smile. "I couldn't agree more." I lifted my head even though I was still blushing. I felt like this was going to be a disaster since I've never danced with anyone before.

Kaito

"Luckily we get to practice the dancing later today to work on the skills. I really need that, for sure." I said a little embarrassed to admit I couldn't really dance very well… or even at all.

Miku

"Yeah." I giggled. We continued to talk for the rest of the lunch. Gumi attempted to get Len to not be so boring. Didn't work very well. Kaito and Gakupo got in another argument about ice cream and eggplant. Luka simply watched in amusement. Rin and Oliver were having their own little conversation. I just gazed at them all, smiling at Kaito and Gakupo's immatureness. The bell rang and we all stood up and went into the school. The students who were in the play had to go to the Theatre room; Kaito and I walked together to the room.

Kaito

Once Miku and I got in the room, we sat down and waited for and further instructions. The teacher explained things and handed out all of the scripts.

'The actor and actress of Cinderella and Charming need to stay after a while to practice." I nodded and followed instructions.

Miku

The bell rang and I watched as the other students left. When it was just the teacher, Kaito, and I in the room, she explained the dance to us. I started to get nervous when she told us to stand up to practice.

Kaito

I grabbed Miku's hand so we could start dancing. I got into proper formation and pulled her closer to me. I waited for a cue to start dancing. Once I got it, I started to dance with her trying not to laugh.

Miku

When he put his hand on my waist, I blushed. The entire time we were dancing, I was blushing. It was totally, completely, wonderfully awkward. Surprisingly, I didn't make too many mistakes. Most of my mistakes were tripping over his feet or mine. The teacher said we could stop so we stood next to each other, awaiting further instructions.

"We won't have time to practice the singing so you guys will sing your parts at home and practice. During the play, you'll sing together." I nodded. It was going to be difficult since we each got a solo part.

Kaito

"Don't hate me if I can't sing by the way." I said to her, I didn't want to embarrass her in the play, but I am not the best singer. She'll just have to deal with it I guess. I got my stuff together and waited to be able to leave.

Miku

I smiled at him, flipping my bag over my shoulder. "Just try your best." The teacher dismissed us and I left the room.

Kaito

I walked out of the school and saw my mom was still waiting. I got in the car and smiled hesitantly. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" She just nodded and I tried to keep my smile. "Well… I got a part in the play and had to stay afterwards. So… there is my story." She seemed to believe it, which was good considering it, was all true.

Miku

I got in the car and Mikuo drove home, obviously not wanting to talk. I assumed he had a bad day a work so I left him alone. We got the house and I followed him inside, taking off my shoes. I went upstairs and took out that picture I drew. I got tape and hung it on the wall next to my bed.

Kaito

Once I got home I went upstairs and started to practice for the play. The song writing was pretty inventive and I liked it. After a while of practicing, I decided to call it quits. I went downstairs to eat dinner and then just went to bed. I got into pajamas and slipped under the bed comforter.

Miku

I practiced the song for a few hours, getting use to the rhythm. I stopped and slipped the paper into my desk drawer. I laid on the bed thinking. Tomorrow, we are practicing for the play the whole day so we won't go to class. I smiled at the thought. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Kaito

I seemed to fall asleep quicker than usual, not dreaming at all this time. I normally always had a dream but not tonight. Just sleep.

Miku

I woke up, heading downstairs to eat breakfast. I had a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher before going upstairs and dressing in dark gray sweats and a black tank top with dark gray gloves covering my wrists as requested from the Theatre teacher. I put my hair up in a bun and waited for Mikuo.

Kaito

I woke up and got ready, just wearing sweats and a random t-shirt. I ate a quick breakfast my mom had made and then got driven to school. Once I got there I walked into the school and strait to theatre class.

Miku

Mikuo finally was ready and drove me to school. I went to Theatre class, excited to actually rehearse. I set my bag down and made sure my bun was nice and tight.

Kaito

I sat down and waited for the teacher to give instructions to the class. Today, I am pretty sure we are just rehearsing all of the scenes and dances.

Miku

After a long day of rehearsing, everyone was pretty confident about the play. I didn't make as many mistakes as I did yesterday when I had to dance with Kaito. If I can recall correctly, I don't think he made any mistakes.

Kaito

I went home and rushed to get ready for the play. I had to put on my costume and do my hair kind of nicely. After I was satisfied, I went over my parts again and sang the song once more to make sure I had it down. I thought I was doing pretty well when it came to dancing so I didn't see any need to practice that. I was a little nervous to be singing in front of so many people but knew Miku there would help me pull it off. My mom drove me to the school where I went backstage and rehearsed with everyone else.

Miku

I arrived a bit later than Kaito. I was dressing in the rags that Cinderella wore in the movie. As we rehearsed, show time came faster. So far, everyone was flawless.

Kaito

I practiced my butt off to get ready for this play; failing was not an answer. I believed everyone looked picture perfect and was anxious to go on stage.

Miku

It got to the part where Kaito and I had to sing and dance together. We were in position, waiting for the music to play. When the music started, we danced. I held the first note.

Kaito

I waited for my turn to sing, getting anxious and impatient. Once it was my turn, I started to sing, matching our notes as good as possible for not practicing together. While the song played, we danced just as practiced as well; not making mistakes that could be seen by anyone.

Miku

I was completely surprise about his singing. He was really good and our voices didn't cancel each other's out. I smiled as we sang. The ending was nearing and we did the dip that would lead into the finishing move.

Kaito

I held Miku in the dip, keeping our faces close. Once I needed to pull her back up, instead of lifting my head as well, I just let them collide, kissing her. I was trying to keep it looking like an accident even if I had been planning it all out. ~Score one for Kaito!~ I thought to myself.

Miku

When our lips touched, I froze. My face was probably as red as a tomato and my eyes were as wide as they could go. I heard the crowd cheering. I assume they thought the kiss was a part of the play.

To be honest, I liked the kiss. I had a crush on Kaito for a while and this accident made me feel like I was going to faint from happiness.

Kaito

Once the curtains closed I pulled away and tried to play it off like it was an accident. But… nope, I just scored! Best day ever. I knew I would never hear the end of this one from Gakupo or anyone else for that matter, but it is totally worth it. God this is great, I got to kiss her and everyone thinks it is an accident it is just perfect. I am defiantly doing this more often.

Miku

When he pulled away, I crouched down somewhat and held my hands up to my lips. I couldn't help but smile with pleasure. I don't care if it was an accident or not. I don't care what everyone will think. I simply enjoyed that moment, even though I was never going to admit that I did.

Kaito

I just flashed a smile and held my hand up for a high five.

"Good job! Sorry about the voice and you know the final ending but, you did great!" I am not sure if I am making it a little to obvious but… it was true so I just decided to go with it.

Miku

I collected myself and stood up straight, puffing my chest out at him with a fake angry face.

"You could have at least warned me!"

Kaito

~Oh crap she's mad. What do I do? ~ I just smiled hesitantly

"Well, I didn't know, the sun was in my eyes." I said having faith in my defense. Well, I don't know how this is going to end, so I shall enjoy it while I can. I just kept smiling and acting innocent.

Miku

I sighed and looked up at him truthfully.

"You know. You could have just asked. It's like I would have said no." I realized what I had said and covered my mouth. ~Why did I say that?! He'll find out!~

Kaito

At first I was surprised and then I grinned.

"Okay, that's perfect. I will ask from now on. Not be all sneaky, even if I liked it that way." I just shrugged. At this point I was not so sure she was serious but ehh, if I do kiss her and ask I have an excuse.

Miku

I blushed and looked away. "I-I have to go change." I walked past him, still completely embarrassed. I got into the changing room and made sure no one else was in there. I squealed again. I always did that when I was happy.

Kaito

I nodded and walked away

"Okay cool!" I continued to walk into the dressing room and got changed.

Miku

I changed into the blue shorts and black tank top I packed for afterwards. I took out my hair and brushed it, exiting the room with my bag.

Kaito

I was just wearing sweats and a t-shirt like before and put all of my stuff together before walking out of the room. I looked to see if I am needed for anything else but before I could finish checking, Gakupo bombarded me. He held his phone up to me and smiled.

"I got a picture! This is going everywhere!" I looked at the picture to see Miku and I kissing. I just face palmed and sighed.

"You saw that did you?" He just breathed.

"Who didn't? You were on stage genius." I beamed.

"Well, how did it go? You know my…acting?"

"With the kiss, terrible, we all know you did it on purpose."

"Yeah… she did too. But hey, now she said all I have to do is ask. So I have this one in the bag."

"Except the problem with Gumi, she is a little over the top mad. Uhuh, it will be great when she gets here, you better run now."

Gumi came over and before I could tell her to calm down, I had a pain in my face. Yup she slapped me. Really hard too.

"I swear if you ever kiss her or even touch her, I'll stab you with a carrot!" I just smiled and reached my finger out to touch Miku. "Haha." I replied and smirked.

Miku

I frowned and made my way to Gumi, holding her back. "Okay okay. Calm down. It was an accident." ~He better pay me back for saving his life.~ Gumi huffed and turned away.

"I have to go. Miku, if he touches you inappropriately, kick him nards for me." Gumi left and so did the others. I sighed and started to leave too.

Kaito

I followed Miku out of the door. I was not sure if she saw me, but it didn't matter. The only problem is my mom is going to wonder what happened. Oh well. I continued to follow her walking a few steps behind.

Miku

I didn't know Kaito was following me and I didn't realize how cold it was until I've been walking for five minutes. I crossed my arms trying to warm my body but it wasn't working.

Kaito

I saw Miku looked pretty cold so I walked a little faster taking off my scarf and giving it to her.

"Don't freeze." I wrapped it around her neck before she could herself, looking away so she would see the blush on my face.

Miku

I looked over at him in surprise. My first thought was "OH MY GOSH HE IS BLUSHING. HE'S SO SEXY!" When he wrapped his scarf around me, I smiled at him and put my hands on the scarf but not taking it off. I kept walking, aware that he was probably looking at me.

The awkward silence was bugging me so I spoke.

"Your singing was really good."

Kaito

I smiled. "Thanks, it will never be as good as yours though." I really wanted to change the topic to what I had in mind. I put my arm behind my head and couldn't help but blush a little.

"So... I have a question." I said to her.

Miku

I looked over at him and saw him blush. ~He's blushing again? It looks so adorable!~ I smiled.

"Yeah?"

Kaito

I scratched the back of my head. "I was wondering..." I paused for a minute. "Would you..." I took a deep breath. "Maybe go out." I just strait up said it. "Go out with me?"

Miku

My face lit up like the Fourth of July. "Really!?" I knew he was serious and because I knew, it felt as if my heart was going to explode.

Kaito

I looked at her weird. "Ya. Really. I mean I am not joking. I don't understand how that makes sense now..." I thought about possible ways it would make sense... But couldn't seem to find one. I continued to blush and I didn't think it would stop anytime soon.

Miku

I giggled. "Of course!" I got all happy just thinking about us being in a relationship. I pictured us holding hands and him hugging me when we have to part ways. I pictured him and I laughing and talking, sharing personal things about us.

Kaito

"Wait. Are you serious? Really?!" God I am so happy. I thought she hated me after the kiss and everything. I smiled at how amazing I am.

Miku

I smiled lightly. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Actually, I've been waiting for you to ask. I've liked you for a while and, you know, it's only natural if the guy asks the girl."

Kaito

I just smiled "Huh. Well that's good. And I hope you know I have had a crush on you since you got here. When you walked into homeroom up till now. I have had a huge crush on you."

Miku

"Really? For that long?" I stared in amazement and laughed. I didn't realize we had reached my house. I frowned, not wanting to leave but I had to.

Kaito

I saw we got to her house and I just waved. "I will see you tomorrow." I didn't want to leave so I found myself standing there... Waving. God I am an idiot.


	4. My World is Crumbling

Pieces Falling into Place

Chapter 4: My World is Crumbling

Miku

Kaito and I have been dating for a month now. We were wearing our usual clothes, walking down a street filled with shops. Our fingers were intertwined as we walked, looking into each store. He said he would buy me whatever I wanted but I didn't want anything really. Just being with him was good enough.

Kaito

I just groaned.

"But I want to buy you something special!" I whined and frowned.

"It is what boyfriends do." I hoped she could at least find something she wanted so I don't feel bad. If not, however, I guess it is all up to her.

Miku

"Fine." I thought for a second and smiled. "I know!" I started to run, making my way through the crowd, still holding hands with Kaito.

Kaito

I kept up with her while she was running "What are we doing? Or better where are we going?" I asked wondering what she was doing.

Miku

I didn't look back. "A store. Don't worry. We both have interest in what I am going to get." I wanted to be the best girlfriend ever and I knew exactly how to do that. Plus, I wanted what I was gonna ask him to get.

I kept running until we reached a store. I entered with him and saw his mouth water as he looked around the store filled with ice cream.

"I want to have an ice cream marathon with you tonight." I smiled.

Kaito

I squealed "Oh my god oh my god!" I said in the girliest voice ever. "Fan girling fan girling. It is my looooove!" I felt my eyes start to water... It was just so beautiful. Just perfect.

Miku

I laughed. "What are we waiting for?" I went over to the freezers, looking at all the different kinds of ice cream. I heard my stomach growl. I couldn't wait to eat the ice cream we buy.

Kaito

I had already grabbed multiple tubs from the freezer. I started to whistle a tune as I continued to look at all the choices. "Yuuummmmy!" I licked my lips still picking through the options.

Miku

I giggled. I took three tubs out of the freezer. I realized we had so much ice cream and I smiled. "We won't be able to eat all of this tonight."

Kaito

"Don't doubt me." I said to her smiling. I put all of the ice cream on the counter and the cashier ran them all up.

Miku

I smiled. "Don't blame me when you get sick." I watched her. It cost a total of $35.76. She handed the bags to Kaito who took them and we left the store.

Kaito

I held the bags in my right arm and held Miku's hand with my left. We continued to walk "So I say my house. What do you think?" I asked hoping she would agree. Her brother scared the crap out of me.

Miku

I smiled. "Sure. I keep forgetting you're scared of Mikuo." I teased him. Then I remember I haven't met his family.

"Wait! I haven't met your parents yet!"

Kaito

I nodded. "Nope you haven't. But you can now." I said and smiled. It was the perfect excuse for not wanting to go to her house.

Miku

"I have to look nice! I want to make a good first impression." I started to get worried so I hugged his empty arm.

Kaito

I looked at her wondering what was the matter. "My dad is rarely there but my mom is a full time nanny. And she won't care, unless you want to get something nice. We can do that too. But I think you look amazing as it is."

Miku

"Well…okay. I'll just wear what I usually wear." I stopped hugging his arm and went back to holding his hand. We walked, talking about ice cream and if we should watch a movie while we eat.

Kaito

"I think we should. We can occupy the living room and watch a movie. Oooh and we can wear sweatpants and stuff. So it is a laid back movie ice cream night."

Miku

"I can't wait!" I closed my eyes and smiled. I couldn't wait to eat ice cream and hang out with Kaito. I, for some reason, couldn't wait to meet his family.

"Wait. Should I wear sweatpants to your house or should I just bring them?"

Kaito

I shrugged "I don't know. I will be changing at my house. You can do whatever." I wasn't sure what she wanted to do. But she is able to change wherever she wants. I don't really want to go to her house but if we need to that's okay.

Miku

I smiled as evilly as I could. "Let's go to my house so I can change." Mikuo was off of work today and I knew it would be funny if those two were alone in one room while I changed.

Kaito

I tried to hold back my look of fear. It didn't seem to be working very well.

"Okay that's cool." I said my voice cracking. I realized Mikuo and I would be alone for a while and I started to get tense.

Miku

I laughed. "Calm down. Mikuo won't hurt you. Sure, he'll threaten you and all but he won't punch you or anything."

Kaito

I smiled wavering. "Oh that's lovely. I'm not scared." I said trying to act cool. I really doubted he wouldn't kill me.

Miku

I smiled at him trying to act cool. I looked at the time. "We should head to my house. It's 4:30 and it's 30 minutes away." Kaito had driven us here in his new car, which was pretty nice, by the way. We got in, and he started it up, driving to my house.

Kaito

I headed to her house to pick up her clothes. I didn't want to worry about Mikuo so I just forgot about it.

Miku

We got to my house and we both go out of the car, I turned the doorknob and went in. Mikuo was watching TV and he looked over at us.

"Oh. Welcome back." I smiled. I turned to Kaito.

"Wait down here. I'll be back down soon." I stopped at the edge of the staircase.

"I swear if you two get in a fight, I'll hit you both with a leek." I went upstairs and closed my door.

Mikuo stood up and went to Kaito. "Listen. I don't want to get in a fight with you or anything but…" He glared at Kaito. "If you break Miku's heart or hurt in anyway, I'll kill you."

Kaito

I just tried to smile. "I'll take your word on that." But I quickly realized I had no reason to be afraid of him. He won't just kill me for dating his sister so I should be fine.

"Look, I don't want to fight either. I hope you know I would never ever hurt Miku. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt such an amazing and sweet caring person. You have nothing to worry about. I am here to stay and so is she." I said sincerely. I hoped he really knew that Miku and I were not going to be a cliché couple that breaks up just like that. Like I said before, we are together to stay.

Miku

Mikuo looked at Kaito for a few seconds and nodded.

"Good. Miku has already been through enough pain in her life. She really cares about you, like, a lot and losing you would completely ruin her." He turned away and sat back down.

"Also, your lucky I like you. If I didn't, I would have punched you just then."

I came down stairs wearing my gray sweat pants and black tank top. I had kept my hair down but made sure there were no tangles and I brushed my teeth so they were pure white.

Kaito

I just smirked at Mikuo. He didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Wait you're joking right?" I asked him starting to realize I may be in big trouble. All I could think was please don't kill me please don't kill me. I just wanna be with your sister. And then I caught on to a specific part in his speech.

"Wait... You like me?" I was shocked. I was almost positive he hated my guts.

Miku

I looked at them and smiled. Mikuo had told me that he didn't think Kaito was all that bad.

"He does but he just won't admit it in front of me even though he already told me." Mikuo looked at her.

"Not true. He's just better than most guys these days." He waved me off and I smiled.

"We should get going."

Kaito

I nodded. "Ya. My mom won't cook dinner if we aren't there in time. And I really want dinner." I walked out of her house and got in my car. I started it up and kicked open the door for Miku.

Miku

I got in and closed the door. "I really hope your parents like me." I sat back as he started to drive, a smile on my face.

"So. What did you and Mikuo talk about?"

Kaito

"Oh nothing. Just the usual. Kinda." I said. I didn't want to tell her what I said; if I did I would get all embarrassed. We headed to my house, which wasn't that far away.

Miku

I nodded. "Yeah. Suuuuure." We reached his house and he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I got out and took a deep breath.

"This is even more nerve wrecking than the talent show."

Kaito

I smiled at her. "It is just my mom. Not the president calm down." I told her I got to the doorstep and opened it. Once I got inside I yelled for my mom. She came over and kissed me on the cheek greeting me. Once she saw Miku I knew right away. She smiled and looked at me.

"Is this her!?" I just nodded. I already knew what 'her' meant in this case.

Miku

I smiled politely. I was still nervous. "H-Hi." I saw a girl, who looked a lot like Kaito, peer our way. She gasped and walked over to us.

"This is your girlfriend? She's waaaaaaaaay to pretty for you." She kept looking up at Kaito and then to me. I blushed.

Kaito

I hit Kaiko's shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean? I am plenty hot. Geez." I have three words... Little twin sisters. She is so annoying and a waste of my time. I stepped further in the door and turned to my mom.

"This is Miku." I said smiling. "She is a bit shy at the moment so don't scare her mom. Or you." I said and looked at Kaiko.

"We are having a movie night so I am going to be stealing the living room, by the way." Please please please let that be okay. "Oh ya! Be my guest." I nodded and took Miku up to my room. I told her to wait outside while I changed.

Miku

I nodded and wait outside, braiding a few strands of hair to keep myself occupied.

Kaito

I changed into some sweats and walked out of the door. It was already starting to get dark outside. I looked at her and smiled. I quickly walked downstairs and put the bags on the counter. I grabbed two large spoons and opened the tubs. My twin sister had already went to bed thank god.

"You can choose the movies we watch." I said and pointed at a shelf full of tons of movies. "I will watch whatever."

Miku

I looked at the movies and smiled, pulling out the first Hunger Games movie. I handed it to him and sat down.

Kaito

I took the movie and put it in the player. I grabbed two blankets and a tub of ice cream. I turned off the lights and the room went quiet. I sat on the couch and gestured for her to come with.

Miku

I sat down next to him, putting my legs up on the couch. I laid my head down on his shoulder and took one of the spoons.

Kaito

I draped the blanket over us and set the tub on top of the blanket. I took a scoop and ate it.

Miku

I took a bite of the ice cream, smiling at the flavor. I kept eating with him, watching the movie.

Kaito

I watched the movie. My arm was around Miku and I set my head over hers. I continued to grab scoops of the ice cream here and there.

Miku

I always thought it was horrible what they did in the Hunger Games.

"Kaito. What would you do if you and I were stuck in the Hunger Games?"

Kaito

"I would let you win. I don't want to not have you so I would die. And you would win." I said. I couldn't imagine being in the hunger games with people I care for most, especially not Miku. She is to kind to have to put up with something as terrible as The Hunger Games.

Miku

I closed my eyes. "If you die, I die." I'm sure Mikuo told him that I couldn't live without him. He had become so valuable to me and the more I am with him, the more I end up caring for him.

Kaito

"Well, let's hope we never get in the Hunger Games then." I said, her comment was really deep a bit too much for me to handle. I couldn't imagine her dying for a stupid cause like me but I didn't want to either.

Miku

I nodded and opened my eyes. The movie started to show the credits and I shifted so he could get up.

"Your turn to choose."

Kaito

I got up and chose a movie. It was a really funny romance movie. But you don't know it is romance until the end. It is easily one of my favorites. I put in the disc to 'Friends With Benefits' and sat back down.

Miku

I put my head on his shoulder again, full of ice cream. I watched the movie, giggling and laughing every now and then.

Kaito

When the movie got to the make out scene I face palmed. How did I forget this part?! Great. I just continued to watch cautiously.

Miku

I looked up at him and smirked. "Are you hinting something?"

Kaito

I shook my head thinking she was joking. Wait what if she isn't... Wait. Is she hinting something? Ooh this is good I am starting to get somewhere with this. I just smiled and tried to play it cool.

Miku

I smiled and scooting closer to him, turning my attention back to the movie. The ending was nearing and I started to think of the next movie we would watch.

Kaito

I watched the movie enjoying every part of it. While I was watching I was also eating ice cream. I later figured out she was just joking. Gosh dangit.

Miku

The movie ended and I got up, picking out High School Musical just to see if he would last. I tossed to him, a mischievous grin on my face. I sat back down.

Kaito

I groaned "Ewwwww, whyyyyyy?" I said and put it in the disk holder. I didn't even pay attention to the movie; I just ate the ice cream.

Miku

I laughed at him. I watched the movie, trying my best not to sing a long.

It was about halfway through the movie when I fell asleep. I breathed softly and my head slipped off his shoulder and landing on his lap. I was just lying on the couch, my head rested on his lap.

Kaito

I smiled. I couldn't take this torture anymore so I turned it off. Being really sly when moving from under her. I took out the disc, put away the ice cream, and turned off the TV. I went and sat next to her and kissed her forehead. I sat in front of her for a while just smiling.

Miku

I continued to sleep, my hands against my chest and my hair falling in front of my face.

Kaito

I set up a pallet on the floor and laid down. "I love you, Miku." I said before getting comfortable. Even if she didn't hear me, I wanted her to know.

Miku

I had a dream while I was sleeping. I was dreaming that Kaito and I graduated from high school and went to the same college, still dating. Then, we got in a huge fight. We were screaming and yelling, saying that it was over and I walked out, slamming the door.

I woke up, wanting to cry from the dream. It was still night and Kaito was sleeping on the floor. I smiled and crawled out of the blanket and off the couch. I went under the blanket and cuddled with him, closing my eyes.

Kaito

I didn't notice Miku so I just kept sleeping. I dreamed about what it would be like if Miku and I were in the hunger games. I didn't like the dream until we ended up pulling a Katniss and Peeta trick and lived.

Miku

I didn't have any dreams. It seemed that I could still smell Kaito's pleasant scent, though.

Kaito

I rolled over and mumbled. I was super close to Miku now. It didn't affect me and my sleeping but still.

Miku

I had my head pressed against his chest and our legs were intertwined with each other's. My hair was behind me, probably everywhere.

Kaito

I stopped mumbling and was just silent. I started to drift into deep sleep and couldn't hear anything. My dream had stopped and I was now just sleeping.

Miku

I was still sleeping. I had dreams that were on and off. Some were happy; some were ones I never wanted to have again.

Kaito

I woke up slowly. I gently opened my eyes and smiled at Miku. She had gotten in the bed somehow. I didn't want to move so I just laid next to her keeping our legs locked.

Miku

I started to twitch and mumble in my sleep. I was having a dream about my father. I squeezed Kaito's shirt and kept mumbling.

Kaito

I tried to comfort her by bringing my head closer to hers. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here." I whispered and set a hand over her cheek.

Miku

My eyes started to tear up as I was dreaming. I heard my brother screaming in pain and my mother trying to control my father. As he entered the room, the blood drained from my face. Luckily, I woke up before the dream could go further. A few tears were rolling down my face.

Kaito

I saw she woke up and hugged her tight. "Are you okay?" I asked extremely worried about her. I had never seen her like this and I wish it stayed that way.

Miku

I nodded. "Yeah. Just a dream." I put my hand on his arm and looked up at Kaito.

Kaito

I was still worried about her. "You scared me! You better be okay." I said to her. I wondered what could of been going on in her dream.

Miku

I smiled at him. "I really am. It's just a dream I have every now and then."

Kaito

"Alright. That's good." I said starting to calm down. I didn't really move still. My muscles were still asleep from just waking up.

Miku

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I looked down at Kaito.

"So now what?"

Kaito

I shrugged "We can go for a walk. If you want." I offered.

Miku

"I have to change first. Plus Mikuo will be worried about me since I wasn't planning on staying the night." I smiled and stretched my arms.

Kaito

I nodded. "Alright that is fine. I can take you home and meet you in town later, sound okay?" I asked looking for a compromise.

Miku

I nodded. "Sounds great." I stood up and moved my hair to one side of my head, over my shoulders.

Kaito

I got up and wrote a note for my mom telling her where we went. I went outside and got into my car.

Miku

I followed him, getting in the car and leaning back. He drove me to my house, dropping me off. I waved him goodbye and went inside.

Kaito

I waved back and drove back to my house. I went inside and quickly changed into more presentable clothes and brushed my hair through. I put on my shoes and got back in my car. I started to drive into town to wait for Miku.

Miku

I changed into a blue tank top with black leggings and the same colored blue boots. I put my hair in pigtails after brushing it and brushed my teeth. Mikuo drove me into town.

Kaito

I waited outside for Miku. I left my car in a specific spot so I can remember where it was.

Miku

I spotted Kaito and Mikuo let me out of the car and ran over to him, smiling up at him.

Kaito

I smiled back.

"Hey! Look what the..." I looked at Mikuo "bull dragged in." I said and made a face at him.

Miku

I smiled.

"Come on. My legs are kinda stiff." We started to walk down the street, crossing the street a few times.

Kaito

I always walked a little ways behind Miku when we crossed the streets just in case anything could happen.

Miku

We crossed a street when the light turned green for us to cross. I was looking at all the tall buildings around us, watching all the commercials put on there.

Kaito

I walked across the street still behind Miku. But before we finished crossing a bus came over the light not noticing Miku. My heart raced and I didn't know what to do.

"Miku!" I yelled and jumped at her pushing her out of the way.

The last thing I remember is Miku's face as I crashed under the bus unconscious and the screaming sirens hovering me.

Miku

I was thrust forward, hearing Kaito call my name then screeching tires and a loud thump. I landed on my hands and knees and look back, seeing Kaito's unconscious body on the ground.

"Kaito!" My voiced cracked as I rushed to him, dropping to my knees next to him. Blood was coming from his head and his torso and his limbs. Tears started streaming down my face as I lifted his head onto my lap, not caring about the blood getting on my clothes.

"Please, Kaito." I cried loud, not caring about everyone around me. I heard the sirens getting closer and closer as an ambulance arrived with some police officers. Kaito was loaded into the ambulance but I wasn't allowed in. One of the police officers offered me a ride to the hospital and I accepted. He drove, following the ambulance. I was still crying, not able to process what had happened.

Kaito

I was not able to process what had happened. I could only hear what people were saying. My entire body stopped responding, including my eyes. I couldn't see or talk or even move I could only hear the continuous sound of people talking and yelling to help me.

Miku

We reached the hospital shortly after the ambulance. I had to wait in the waiting room until Kaito was out of surgery. I sat there, still crying and thinking how Kaito had risked his life for me. I heard the waiting room door open and I looked up to see Gumi and everyone. Gumi ran to me, hugging me tight.

"I'm so sorry." I knew Gumi didn't really like Kaito but she still considered him as a friend. I nodded. She sat down next to me. I could actually see her tearing up.

We all waited for the doctor to come in and give us the news.

Kaito

I heard a nurse talk to me right before the surgery. Her voice was a little muffled from all the anesthesia they has put me on but I understood what she said.

"Listen, if you live, if you die, it is all up to you." I didn't know what she meant all I knew was I could be dying. I needed her to help me; I needed them to help me. I have too much to live for than to die.

Miku

It felt like we were waiting in there for hours. No on talked, not even Gakupo. I sat there in silence; my eyes dry from all my crying.

Kaito

After the surgery I was sent to another room. I felt so trapped in my brain. I couldn't see Miku anywhere and I started to worry about her. I hope she was in perfect condition and made it to her house.

Miku

The doctor came in but for another patient. I sighed and leaned back, wishing I could just see him. I felt the world around me start falling apart. ~What if he doesn't survive?~

Kaito

I knew I want to fight but I don't know how. How can I fight something as natural as death. I felt so weak but I knew I would not be dying here.

Miku

The doctor still hadn't come in and I felt my eyes got hot again. Somehow, I ended up crying again. Gumi comforted me but it wasn't working.

Kaito

I had multiple plastic tubes and wires connected all around my body and had to have help breathing. I thought back to what the nurse had told me and I processed what she meant.

Miku

The doctor came in and I sat straight up. He looked at us.

"Kaito is fine. One of you can visit him today." Everyone told me to go see him so I did. I entered his room to find him laying the bed with all kinds of tubes and wires in his body. I sat down in a chair next to him and held his hand, tears forming again. ~He did this for me…~

Kaito

I heard someone come in the room and wanted to speak up. To tell them I am okay. But my body wouldn't, I was trapped in this never-ending hell. I couldn't let people know I was okay, or that I miss them, I couldn't see my girlfriend. I was helpless.

Miku

The doctor left the room and closed the door behind him. I put my hand on Kaito's cheek.

"Kaito…please. Don't leave me." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

Kaito

I heard a girls voice and I knew who it was right off if the bat. ~Miku I am here! It's okay! Thank god you are okay. Please just hear me. All I want is someone to hear me!~ I thought trying to yell it out. I wanted to scream. I can't tell her how much I love her I can't do anything I have wanted to do. The worst part, however, is I may never be able to.

Miku

I looked at him and squeezed his hand. "Kaito…I love you." My voiced cracked as I lowered my head, crying into the blanket. I would never be able to live without him. I wouldn't even be able to take a step forward.

Kaito

I couldn't process what I had heard. She loves me? I have to fight; I have to be with her. I need to be able to talk to her again. I can't keep living on machines I need to wake up. ~Wake up!~ I yelled to myself. I couldn't feel anything but rage. I wanted a way out I needed to talk to Miku again. At least once. All I need is one chance. One chance to let her know I am always there and she has so much to live for, so much going for her. I only wish I will be there to see her be the person I know she can be.

Miku

I continued to cry, my eyes burning from crying too much. "Don't go…." I continued to hold his hand, hoping that he could hear everything I was saying. I needed him to know.

Kaito

I felt an overcoming feeling of sadness. I wanted to cry with her but I could only think of it. I just want to talk to her again. I want to hold her hand and eat ice cream together. I want to be with her. I don't understand how if there is a God he could let me be this way. I don't know what I did to deserve this. If there is a God though, I hope he is sure to tell Miku I love her one last time, because I am not sure I will get to.

Miku

I lifted my head to look at his face. I put my hand on the top of his head and pressed our foreheads together, a single tear dropping onto his cheek.

"I love you more than anything."

Kaito

~I just want to tell you. 3 words. Why didn't I before? Why was I so clueless? I love you.~ I kept repeating this to myself over and over until it hit me. I remembered something. I saw flashbacks of Miku and I didn't understand why; I had never met her before. But I was too wrong. I didn't notice until it was to late however. At that exact moment a loud and still beep filled the room. My heart stopped beating.


	5. Chapter 5: Reality

Pieces Falling into Place

Chapter 5: Reality

P.O.V Miku's

For most people, it was a normal day of school; but not for my friends and me. We sat at our desks, staring into empty space. Mrs. Lola was lecturing us about the process of reproducing so naturally, I wasn't paying attention. The bell rang for school to be out and I slowly rose to my feet. All the other students were throwing paper planes around the room and whistling at Mrs. Lola. As I took my stuff and left the room with my friends, no one spoke a word. Today was a truly horrible day: Kaito's funeral.

We left the school building and each took separate ways without saying goodbyes or giving each other hugs. The world around them was dark and melancholy but for me, my own, depressing little world was falling apart. Each broken piece hitting me with such pain.

I got in the car; Mikuo was wearing a black suit, the same look on his face as mine. We drove to the house and he told me he will wait out here for me. I went inside and threw my bag on my bed. Laid out across the bed was a black-laced dress with long silk black gloves. I changed into that and slipped on my black flats. I stared at myself in the mirror; I couldn't help picturing Kaito next to me, hugging me and telling me it is okay. I took a deep breath and went downstairs, leaving the house and re-entering the car.

We drove silently to the cemetery. I continued to gaze out the window thinking about how I would survive with out him. He was my everything; how could I live without him?

"Hey Mikuo...can I ask you something?" My voice was heavy with depression. Mikuo glanced over at me and replied, "Of course but can I ask you something first?" He seemed hesitant at first but he finally asked me, "How does it feel to love someone?"

"It's…amazing. It's one of those feelings where you can't picture living without that person." My voiced cracked; I couldn't continue.

"That's good enough…so what was your question." I sighed and looked down at my lap and said, "How did you really feel about Kaito?"

"I never actually hated him, I was just being a protective brother. He seemed like a good guy and he treated you so well. I'm really sad about him going…but it's worst to see you like this. I know you'll never get over him and I don't expect you to move on but you know Kaito will only what you to be happy and have a successful life." I knew he was right. Kaito would want me to move on and find someone else but…I just knew I couldn't.

We reached the cemetery and I opened the door, getting out of the car. I stood there, staring at the area that was under the blue tent. Mikuo put his hand on my shoulder and we both walked up to the gravesite. Everyone arrived a bit later than us and the reception started. The reverend gave a little speech saying god bless his soul and stuff like that. I was asked to give a speech but so was Kaito's mom and Gakupo.

"Kaito was a wonderful son. He always seemed to have a smile on his face and he loved to play little pranks on us…I will miss all of that in my life. When I heard the news that Kaito got hit by a truck, I had the same reaction anyone would have when they hear their loved one got in a car accident but when I heard that he got in that accident to save someone he loved, I was proud that he would do that for his love. I couldn't have wished for a better son that Kaito." His mom was crying throughout her speech and I felt my eyes getting hot. Kaiko comforted her mom and Gakupo then went up.

"Kaito wasn't just someone you would pass by and not remember; he had a imprint that he would leave on people. He was my brother and had so much going for him. I remember seeing a small and idiotic boy just sitting alone, but the thing is he didn't seem sad, he seemed happy. He always did, he was his own best friend and that's one thing that made people just attract to him, he was happy with himself. I also remember him having a true passion for the new girl at our school and I am gonna be honest it crept me out because he was never that committed to something and I knew it would turn into something. But one of the most memorable moments was when I walked in on him and this girl… doing… things I shouldn't mention." Gakupo stated as the crowd erupted in silenced giggles. "These are all memories that I don't plan on forgetting, I plan to live on them along with everyone else. Kaito doesn't want to be just a memory to any of us, he is a part of all of us and he wants it to stay that way. So if he is listening now, good luck." We stay silent as Gakupo sat down next to Luka and I got walked up to the stand.

"Well first, Kaito and I didn't do…that when Gakupo walked in." I small smiled crossed my face but it quickly faded. "Kaito and I had only been dating for a month but…we knew our feelings for each other were real. When I first moved here, I was afraid to get close to anyone but everyone I met was an exception. Kaito always put a smile on my face and now…he's gone. Just the thought of him risking his life for me is too much for me to handle. Maybe if I had been paying attention…he'd still be here." I wasn't even trying to hold back my tears anymore. "I know that losing Kaito was a huge loss for all of us and I know he'd want me to be happy but he's one of those people you can't easily replace. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with my life. He gave me a future to look forward to and to think that it can't happen because of some stupid incident that was my fault." I pursed my lips and looked up at everyone. "One of my best memories with him was when we both got the leading roles for they play. Dancing with him was totally awkward but it was so much fun. We couldn't practice singing together so I had no idea what he sounded like. When it came the time of the play and he sang…it was so astonishing. We harmonized perfectly and then that 'accidental slip', I almost broke down. He introduced me to so many things and I can't even picture how my life would've turned out without him." I squeezed my arm as the tears rolled down my face. "When he got hit, I held him in my arms. I called out to him. I waited all night to see him and when I did, he was fine. His heart just…gave in and they couldn't save him. My life had already ended there. I was in the room when he died…I was talking to him. I was telling him he would be okay. I-I'm sorry. I can't…" I slowly walked away from the stand and stood next to Gumi who hugged me.

The reverend thanked us for our speech and then asked us all to pay our respects to Kaito. It was closed casket so it was slightly easier to deal with. Everyone said their final words to him and placed a flower on the casket. I made my way up and placed a blue rose on the casket and said solemnly, "Good bye Kaito. I'll always love you." I then reluctantly left the casket and stayed standing next to the reverend. When every else took their seats, the music came on and the casket started to lower into the ground. Hirari Hirari was a song I had been working on for a while and that is what I sang as the casket lowered into the ground. By the time I was done, they had finished pouring the dirt to fill up the hole. We all watched as they put his gravestone down. We all stood there for a while until we finally left.

The drive was another silent one but as soon as we got home, I ran into the house and rushed into my room, closing the door and locking it. I slowly made my way to one of my desk drawers, opening it and pulled out a pistol. Mikuo seemed to know what was going on and started knocking on my door telling me to not do this. Tears were streaming down my face as I held the gun up to my temple.

"I'm sorry Mikuo but…I can't go on without Kaito." Mikuo continued to pull on the door trying to convince me to open the door.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered before pulling the trigger.

Then, I woke up.


End file.
